Paradigm X
Paradigm X is a virtual city in Soul Hackers. Appearances * Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Profile Paradigm X is a virtual 3-D world developed by Algon Soft with the approval of the Amami City's board of directors. Currently in its Beta phase, people are chosen throughout the city by lottery to test it during this phase. It provides the citizens with certain services and entertainment facilities only available in the virtual world. The main server is housed inside the Algonsoft Company building, and users can access Paradigm X through the network. While inside Paradigm X, it is possible to communicate with other users. The first time a user logs in, the operation is explained to them by a messenger of "Captain Paradigm". Souls are able to enter this virtual city and take anything they find there out, such as Nemissa getting her leather outfit and bringing it to the physical world. Airvision An open lot where a blimp with a large television display broadcasts news bulletins. During the first visit, the protagonist and Hitomi Tono watch a press conference from Nishi and Kadokura. Boutique A store where one can try all the clothes one wants to wear, and deliver the real articles upon purchase. Nemissa gets her leather outfit from here, to the confusion of the shopkeeper when she says she'll wear it out. Forums Bathhouse Forum An area modeled after a bathhouse, where one can have heart to heart chats with others. After completing the second Vision Quest, an old man in here will ask for a Summoner to deal with a demon on the Amami Bypass. Beach Forum An area modeled after a beach, where every day is treated as a vacation. Social Forum An area inside a large lobby, where many people gather. During the protagonist's first visit, he may speak with Captain Paradigm in this forum. Sunset Forum An area where one is able to live one's youth again. Casino Blizzardon A place where one can play gambling games with staff dressed in Jack Frost costumes. Trading money for coins is how one can play the games. The games in the casino are Vs. Poker, Video Poker, Slots that come in Jack or King Slots, and the Dice Game. Fortune Teller The Seer will tell the Protagonists fortune as he goes through the game. He will readily admit to the protagonist that his clairvoyance is limited to those with strong souls such as his; for everyone else, he simply makes something up. Paradigm Bank A place to store Electronic currency, which will increase based on the set interest rate. Once one's ID is verified, they can withdraw or deposit e-money whenever they like. Cash rewards for completing orders at the Pet Shop are deposited here. Pet Shop A shop that sells pets. Special orders from clients requesting certain demons can be taken in exchange for rewards. Theater A theater where several VR attractions are available, divided into Cultural and Entertainment categories. This is also the place where the protagonist meets Kinap to undertake the Vision Quests. Love Club A place where one can test who one is compatible with by answering questions. The person that appears at the end changes depending on the questions answered. Through use of the Love Club, the questions and compatible matches are as follows. Q.1)Do you believe in god? A.1)Of Course! >Q.2 A.2)Don't Think so. >Q.17 Q.2)Does Magic Exist? A.3)I'm a Wizard! >Q.3 A.4)Get Real. > Q.7 Q.3)Can you talk with Demons? A.5)Yes. >Conclusion, no match A.6)No Demons don't exist. > Q.4 Q.4)How much time do you spend on hobbies? A.7)They are my life. > Conclusion, Mary A.8)I keep it moderate > Q.5 Q.5)How many friends do you have? A.9)More than 15! > Q.6 A.10)Not many. > Conclusion Rei Reiho Q.6)Homework and Overtime A.11)Do it a lot. > Conclusion Mary A.12)Not worth my time. > Conclusion Tomoko Q.7)Do you act on Instinct? A.13)That's right! >Q.8 A.14)No, I take my time. >Q.15 Q.8)When a problem comes along? A.15)I whip it into shape! >Q.9 A.16)Get by with help of friends. >Q.10 Q.9)Do you like Animals? A.17)Yes, lots. >Q.4 A.18)Not Really. >Q.10 Q.10)What's a better date spot? A.19)Amusement park and arcade. >Q.11 A.20)Museum and Movie. >Q.14 Q.11)When you hear the word challenge? A.21)You get worked up. >Q.12 A.22)Annoyed. >Q.13 Q.12)Men Should be? A.23)Quiet. >Conclusion Madame Ginko. A.24)Socialable. >Conclusion Nemissa Q.13)How do you react to fads? A.)Keep up. >Conclusion Nemissa A.)Not interested. >Conclusion Madame Ginko Q.14)How fashionable are you? A.)So fashionable! >Conclusion Nemissa A.)Don't Care. >Q.13 Q.15)You're more of an? A.)Athlete. >Q.16 A.)Academic. >Q.9 Q.16)A man's hair should be? A.)Short and controlled. >Q.14 A.)Long and Fashionable. >Q.9 Q.17)How do you react when someone's late? A.)Can't tolerate it! >Q.18 A.)Don't mind. >Q.7 Q.18)Studying hard, and work take priority? A.)But of Course. >Q.19 A.)No way. >Q.15 Q.19)Girl who always clings to your arm? A.)Like being a protector. >Q.14 A.)I hate clingy girls. >Conclusion Hitomi Tono Virtual Club A place that sends the protagonist to other places such as the VR's or Casino. VR Art Museum A museum where paintings are depicted. Eventually one will be able to enter the paintings in order to obtain chess pieces so the protagonist save Tomoko. The painting Aqua Dolphin leads to Snappy, the Strange Area leads to a volcanic area inhabited by strange spherical creatures, Ghost Waterfall is a cavern inhabited by four old men, and the Chess by Window is where the chess pieces must be put together with Juggler's piece. VR Haunted Mansion A horror attraction where one must escape the clutches of evil. Six's soul is sucked into Paradigm X and brought into the Haunted Mansion. The receptionist and his identical family members speak of a Boy A that they call "Shingo", and that they must go through the Rooms of Memory if they wish to save him. VR Park A area meant for people to relax. A symbolic tree grows in the park after the Amami Float dungeon. VR Quiz: Dungeon Q A area filled with quizzes. The path one takes determines whether the answer is right or not. With circle (right) being correct and x (left) being incorrect. VR Tours Sponsored by Leon Automotive, it lets one travel the virtual world. After Moowis is defeated for the last time, he escapes to here from the Leon Automotive Plant. Trivia *It is possible to encounter both Six and Tomoko as visitors within Paradigm X before their respective story arcs, though their appearance will be different as they are shown as virtual avatars. Many others in Paradigm will comment on how their appearance doesn't reflect their own appearance—or gender. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Locations